


Una scultura da sogno

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una scultura da sognoFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: SculturaChallenge: WritoberGenere: Slice of lifeLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/dreaming.font?text=Una+scultura+da+sogno
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Una scultura da sogno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una scultura da sogno  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Scultura  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Slice of life
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/dreaming.font?text=Una+scultura+da+sogno

Tezuka sapeva che da Atobe si sarebbe dovuto aspettare di tutto, quindi non si sarebbe dovuto stupire dal fatto che quel ragazzo in casa sua avesse una scultura, ma non era raffigurata una persona qualsiasi, no perché l'immagine scolpita era quella dello stesso padrone di casa mentre si preparava a servire sul campo d tennis.  
«Sono proprio bello in questa posa, vero Tezuka?»  
Non è che fosse stata riprodotta male, anzi era praticamente identico però quello che non capiva era del perché Atobe continuasse essere così egocentrico.  
«Non ti sembra di aver esagerato?»  
«Perché?»  
Glielo chiedeva pure? Possibile che non si rendesse conto che le persone normali non avevano statue che li ritraevano.  
«Le persone comuni non hanno cose simili, vuoi davvero che le persona vengano a casa tua e sentirti dire “perché ti sei fatto fare una scultura”?»  
«Questa non è per me, è tua.»  
Tezuka non poté non guardare Atobe e fu certo di non riuscire a mascherare il suo scetticismo.  
«Perché dovrei volere una scultura? Vuoi che le persone pensino male di me?»  
«Perché tu lo stai sognando, Tezuka.»

Furono quelle le parole che destarono Tezuka dal suo assurdo sogno.  
Perché il suo subconscio gli aveva fatto uno scherzo simile?  
Sapeva che Atobe gli mancava, ma mai avrebbe pensato che la voglia di rivederlo si potesse riversare nei suoi sogni.  
Si riaddormentò sperando con tutto sé stesso di riuscire a fare sogni tranquilli e limpido.


End file.
